For the Best
by Miss.IDoIt
Summary: Just a one shot I wrote originally for school. "As Nick shifted in his seat nervously, Miley eyed him. He was never one to be nervous and when he was it scared her". Niley XD


**So this one shot is a story that I had wrote for school, except the names were different of course. The original names were: Miley = Danielle, Nick = Trey, Demi = Vanessa, Selena = Tanya, & Leila = Tish. Dylan was the same from my story =D but before you read, I wanna say I'm sorry for not updating 'Nanny Love' in forever, I'll explain at the end....enjoy XD**

* * *

15 year old sophomore Miley hopped off her school bus on an early Monday morning during mid March smiling as she walked up to her school. She was overly excited to see her boyfriend because she hadn't seem him all weekend and she missed him dearly.

Miley had thick dark brown hair that ran down to her shoulders, she was about the average height of a 15 year old and had more of a serious look about her. She was also usually named as not one of the smartest people, however it never seemed to bother her.

Johnson High was the name of her school, located in the middle of Los Angeles, California, but that wasn't as important as what was to come when she finally saw him.

She walked up the stairs to the tall entrance of her high school and opened the doors, immediately spotting the love of her young life causing a huge grin to grow on her face.

"Nick!" Miley greeted her boyfriend of one year as she embraced him in a tight hug. It was the beginning of class and the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey Mi," Nick said back to her and pulled away. Miley smiled at him as they sat at their seats in the back of the large classroom like they always did.

"What have you been doing this past weekend? I hadn't seen you at all and being with Dylan and my parents was not exactly what I call a good weekend," she told him, laughing.

As Nick shifted in his seat nervously, Miley eyed him. He was never one to be nervous and when he was it scared her. He avoided her gaze as he replied.

"I was hangin' with Selena," he informed her. Miley was shocked at his confession. _He knows I hate her_, she thought angrily.

"What do you mean you was hangin' out with your ex!?" She was mad but Nick wasn't able to answer, the teacher had walked in, silencing them. Miley shot a glare at her boyfriend before averting her attention to the teacher at the front of the room. We are so going to talk about this, she thought to herself as she shook her head.

When the bell, signaling that class was over, rang, Nick sprinted out of the classroom in hopes of avoiding his girlfriend. Miley never liked avoiding subjects, she usually got down to the bottom of what was going on if it was really needed. She was definitely a determined person and everyone was well aware of that.

"Nicholas wait!" Miley called out to him, making him stop knowing that if he ran away from the situation, it'd only get worse. When Miley finally reached him, she was panting and looking at him with daggers. "You still ain't answer my question, why were you with Selena?" she repeated. She stood in front of him expectantly, waiting for a good answer, but she knew there wasn't a chance of his answer being acceptable.

"In all honestly," he sighed. "She came over to my house begging for me to take her back and you of all people know that I hate disappointing others--even if it's Selena," he paused. "So I hung out with her as friends, that's all. Plus I got grounded so I couldn't hang out with you." He knew was she was about to say so he stopped her and continued, "I got grounded after I hung out with Selena for being out past midnight."

Miley rolled her brown eyes, "You still could've made an effort to talk to me, so when you think you can make an effort in the relationship, call me," and with that she left, sauntering down the corridor.

Nick slumped his shoulders and walked to his next class, which thankfully did not include Miley.

When school ended Miley rushed out the doors in high hopes of bumping into her friend Demi but she didn't. So she slowly walked down the stairs of her school and began walking her way home. Her house wasn't far from the school, about 2 blocks away so she took her time, admiring the scenery before her. As she strolled down the narrow sidewalk, she thought about everything that was going on in her life. In just that one morning she went from being the bubbly person she was to frowning all the time.

Miley was staring down at the ground the entire time that she hadn't noticed where she was going until she ran into a mailbox.

"Oww," she groaned, rubbing her face where she had gotten hit. "Stupid box," she mumbled, then kicked it, rubbing her foot soon after.

Miley finally arrived at her house after a relaxing walk, she was still upset over what had happened with Nick.

It was clearly shown in her facial expression because when she stepped foot in the door, her three year old nephew asked her, "Miles, what's wrong?" He asked her worriedly as she shook her head and tried her best to smile. She stood next to the door and picked Dylan up.

"Nothing Dylan, just....school problems, that's all." She didn't want to trouble him with her problems so she gave him a simple answer. She headed towards the stairs with him still in her arms, until she heard voices coming from the living room. She then sat her nephew back down and told him to go up to his room to play with his toys which he did happily.

The brunette walked through the door that connected the front entrance way of her home with the living room and over to her parents to find them arguing.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?" she questioned, trying her best to cut in as she reached out to push them away from each other, but they moved her out the way.

"Not now Miley," ordered her father in a stern voice causing a slightly disoriented Miley to back away, frightened.

Frowning, she headed up the stairs reluctantly, knowing her input in the conversation would do nothing but make the argument worse. She took slow steps walking down the narrow hall until she reached her bedroom. Walking in, she flopped down onto her bed, feeling some of the stress that she had gained since that morning wash away, but only for that moment. She felt worse than she had that morning, the fact that her boyfriend was hanging with his ex was repulsing and then her parents were fighting; she couldn't handle it all. However, she knew there was one person she could turn to that could at least make her feel a little bit better.

She retrieved her blackberry cell phone from the back pocket of her dark washed jean shorts and began dialing the number she knew almost too well.

As she listened to the dial tone, she stared up at the ceiling of her room. She found the white ceiling interesting, like it had more of a purpose than people credited it for. It helped her relax as she looked around her plain room. The room was filled with many things, but she found no interest in them at that point in time. She all of a sudden lost her train of thought when she heard the voice she was longing to hear.

"Hello?" came the voice of Demi, Miley's best was a lot like her best friend, personality wise and appearance wise. They had been the best of friends for their whole lives, Demi was a senior in high school and when Dylan was born was when they had been the closet because Miley's sister had abandoned their family after she gave birth and that hurt her friend a lot.

"Hey Demi, uh, I need to talk to you about something," Miley whispered sadly as she stared back at the ceiling, running her hand along her stress creased forehead. Demi sensed something was seriously bothering her friend and had a strong feeling it had to do with Nick.

"I'm free to listen to whatever to want to tell me." Miley sighed and hoped venting would do her some good.

"Earlier in school today I was talking to Nick and he told me he had been with Selena this whole weekend, plus my parents are fighting," she vented. "I'm scared it'll end bad. I really don't want Nick to go back to Selena and I don't want my parents to end up divorcing." Miley felt extremely vulnerable and she absolutely hated it. She never liked feeling weak and, she had no idea what to do, what to say or where to go in life...okay not that far, but still.

"I honestly don't know what to say about your mom and dad but give em' some space and hope for the best. As for Nick...call him, if he doesn't seem to about care how you're feeling or if he's with Selena, all I can tell you is Miles...do what you feel is right," Demi advised delicately. Miley smiled, thankful for the great friend she called Demi.

"Thanks Demz, I really needed that." Demi told her it was no problem and they hung up. Immediately after ending the phone call, Miley began dialing her boyfriend's number. As she listened to the dial tone, she prayed Nick would be the caring and loving guy he was when they had first met but for some reason, she believed that prayer would not be granted.

"Uh, who is this?" a voice that was clearly not her boyfriend's came.

Tears began welling up in Miley's eyes when she recognized the voice. It was the witch, the one person who was ruining everything for her, Selena.

"Selena, give to phone to Nick," she demanded as her voice cracked but she refused to break.

"Hello?" Nick finally answered, oblivious to who was on the other end of the phone.

"Nick." By that time she couldn't hold back the tears, "Can you come over?" She planned for rejection; she knew how this phone call was going to end. She wasn't as naive as some people thought she was.

"Miles...can this wait? I'm busy," his tone turned into a whisper as he said the last words that ultimately broke Miley heart. "I can't ditch Selena." In disappointment, Miley shook her head, wiping the salty water off her face.

"You know what Nick? I don't care about Selena!" she shouted into the phone as she sat up so that her back was resting on the headboard of her bed. "I don't and I really hoped you'd be the boyfriend you once were, but you're not and...I can't be in this relationship anymore," her voice softened to a whisper.

Nick frowned instantly, regretting every wrong decision he had made. He loved Miley and her just didn't wanna believe what was happening. "Miley what're trying to say?" Even he started feeling warm droplets of water fall down his face. Miley squeezed her eyes shut tight knowing she had to do it.

"I'll always love you," she promised. "But I'm breaking up with you, Nick."

Before Nick even got the chance to protest, the call had been ended, leaving both of them to sob to themselves. She reassured herself that it had to be done, that it was the right thing to do.

Her parents must've heard her cries because they entered her room not a minute later. "Hey hey, what's the matter?" asked Tish, Miley's worried and concerned mother as she sat on the bed next to her daughter, wrapping her arms tightly around her in the process.

"Nick and I are over and you and dad are fighting," she cried, gripping onto her mom's shirt. Her dad sat on the other side of her as he rubbed her tense back.

"Your mother and I are fine now Miles, don't worry." His soft words soothed her but she continued to cry as she thought about Nick. Their relationship was down the drain, leaving her to cry in sorrow.

"What about Nick?"

This time Tish responded, "I know it'll hurt you but forget about him honey, you're 15, you don't need to be tied down to someone at such a young age, okay?" Miley took her mom's words to heart before pulling away, and wiping her tears.

"Thanks guys," she flashed a thankful smile. She then put her hair in a tight ponytail, because it was sticking to her tear strained face, causing Miley to even more irritated than she already was; thankfully however she hadn't put on any makeup that morning.

"What about me?" They suddenly heard a tiny voice come from Miley's bedroom door causing them to turn around, finding Dylan standing in the doorway. They all laughed at the innocent little boy as he ran and jumped on his aunt's lap.

_"You too Dylan, thank you," she grinned and kissed his forehead. It was for the best, and my family is here to prove it,_ she thought, _they really are. _

* * *

**I'm done with Chapter 14 of Nanny Love it's just that it's saved on a computer that doesn't have internet at the moment. I'm using a computer that does have internet but I don't have 'Nanny Love 'on it =( I didn't actually write Chapter 15 in a notebook so it would be a lot harder to re-write down, but if I don't get internet on the computer I'll write it down in a notebook and re-type it so I can upload it for you all. **

**And please review cuz I'm fenna go watch the Tyra Show =D  
**


End file.
